Sobre Objetos Perdidos
by dientesblancos
Summary: Cuando Kurt se transfirió a Dalton, lo primero que noto es que sus cosas comenzaron a desaparecer mágicamente. (Dalton!AU; Kurt/Sebastian; POV de Kurt; Pasa en sucesivo con "Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos")


**Dalton!AU; Kurt/Sebastian ; POV de Kurt, pasa en sucesivo con ****_"Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos"._**

.

Cuando Kurt se transfirió a Dalton, lo primero que noto es que sus cosas comenzaron a desaparecer mágicamente.

Bueno, en realidad fue lo segundo, lo _primero_ que noto fue la obsesión poco saludable que su compañero de dormitorio, Thad, tenía con los superhéroes de Marvel. Había aproximadamente dieciséis posters de Los Vengadores pegados alrededor de la habitación. (No es que le molestara, aunque no supiera mucho de superhéroes ¿Quién no quería una imagen tamaño real de _Chris Hemsworth_ sobre su cama?)

Pero lo importante aquí era que… _sus cosas desaparecían_.

Al principio era inofensivo, perder un lápiz o dos le pasaba a cualquiera.

Pero apoyar tu broche favorito de rinoceronte sobre el lavamanos, entrar al baño, y que al salir se hubiera esfumado en el aire… eso no ocurría en escuelas como Dalton.

Podía esperarlo de Mckinley, donde 60% de los alumnos tenían el potencial de acabar como criminales peligrosos (o trabajando en McDonald's) ¿Pero en _Dalton_?

Al principio pensó que le estaban jugando una broma, ya saben, "molestemos al chico nuevo y volvámoslo loco". Pero Thad le garantizaba que la gente aquí no era de esa manera (o al menos la mayoría).

Su compañero de cuarto tenía otras ideas: _Duendes._ Pequeños duendes entraban de noche a su cuarto y cambiaban las cosas de lugar para hacerles jugarretas.

Desde ese día Kurt dejo de tomarse en serio todo lo que Thad le decía.

Acostumbrarse a Dalton no se le estaba haciendo fácil. La situación en Mckinley lo había vuelto un poco…_antisocial_.

No es que se negara a hablar con cualquiera que se le acercara, pero definitivamente se le hacía imposible confiar en los demás. Tanto que cuando tenía una conversación de más de cinco minutos con otro ser vivo, buscaba una excusa, LA QUE FUERA, para terminarla y poder escapar. No es que le faltaran excusas, la cantidad de tarea que les daban en Dalton hacía que no tuviera ningún momento libre.

Los únicos instantes en los que de verdad se sentía liberado, era cuando podía llamar a alguno de sus viejos amigos para que le contaran de sus vidas. Mercedes siempre tenía algún chisme nuevo sobre la escuela, y Rachel, a pesar de que a veces quería ahogarla con una almohada mientras dormía, ahora que ya no representaba una competencia, de verdad había resultado ser una buena amiga.  
Los fines de semana, cuando no tenía que quedarse en Dalton por una obligación académica, aprovechaba para juntarse a hacer pijamadas con las muchachas.

Por un momento creyó que pasaría los siguientes años en Dalton, hasta graduarse, siguiendo esta rutina: estudiando durante la semana, viendo a su familia y amigos los fines de semana, y repitiendo el ciclo.

No esperaba hacer verdaderos amigos dentro de Dalton, todos eran amigables, pero la mayoría eran personas que se conocían desde jardín de niños, y las inseguridades que le habían dejado su anterior escuela, le hacían creer que jamás acabaría por encajar. De todas maneras, jamás había sido bueno teniendo amigos hombres.

Pero entonces llego Thad, el dulce y tonto Thad.

Al principio creyó que solo se toleraban el uno al otro porque estaban en la misma habitación, y porque su compañero no tenía la capacidad de callarse una vez que comenzaba a hablar (fuere con quien fuere que estaba hablando).

Pero un día llego a la habitación, con una pequeña caja entre sus manos. Thad no dijo nada, solo se la entregó, y al abrirla…

Allí se encontraba un broche igual al que había perdido, pero en vez de un rinoceronte, se trataba de un hipopótamo con la boca abierta.

- Se que estas triste porque los _duendes_… - Se aclaró la garganta. - _Quiero decir_, perdiste a tu rinoceronte… así que pensé que… -

Kurt lo abrazó, y desde entonces supo que ya no tenía que sentirse solo en este lugar.

Conoció a Nick, con el que compartía la mayoría de sus clases, y luego a Jeff, en el Club de Arte al que Thad lo había obligado a inscribirse.

Todos formaban parte de los Warblers, que eran las "celebridades" de la escuela.

Era un club Glee de chicos lindos que cantaban a acapella. Kurt siempre se aseguraba de tener un buen lugar en sus presentaciones, por más que fuera en rincones donde pasaba desapercibido.

Dejar Mckinley le había sacado un poco de su entusiasmo por cantar, no creyó que se sentiría a gusto cantando con un montón de personas nuevas, cuando antes había pertenecido a un grupo tan pegado como lo había sido New Directions.

Pero no había nada de malo en ser espectador _¿O sí?_

Además, le daba la oportunidad de ver a Blaine Anderson en toda su gloria.

Blaine Anderson era un ángel caído del cielo. No había nada en el que no fuese perfecto (quizás la cantidad de gel que le ponía a su cabeza podía ser considerado un defecto, pero Kurt no era pretencioso). Y saber que era parte del 20% de alumnos en Dalton que eran gays… eso solo hacía que se fomentaran sus fantasías de quinceañera, que creyó que había dejado atrás el día que se dio cuenta que era raro tener una obsesión por tu hermanastro (Le había hecho prometer a Finn, y a todos en Mckinley que jamás volverían a hablar de aquello).

Pero sabía que era algo que jamás se haría real, después de todo, solo había hablado con Blaine unas tres veces, a lo mucho eran conocidos.

De todas maneras, pasado un mes en Dalton, donde su vida se había vuelto más o menos estable y "feliz", sus cosas aún _seguían_ desapareciendo.

Nick insistía que debía estar muy estresado por los cambios, la tarea… pero Kurt _juraba_ que había dejado ese bolígrafo rojo sobre la mesa. No lo había cambiado de lugar, no lo había guardado, no se le había caído.

ALGUIEN ESTABA TOMANDO SUS COSAS.

("no Thad, por enésima vez, los duendes _NO existen_")

Y además de todo, otro gran problema le cayó de repente como un baldazo de agua.

Un problema con el nombre de _Sebastian Smythe_.

Había escuchado rumores sobre aquel engendro del infierno… las inofensivas "travesuras" que le jugaba a los demás eran un tema cotidiano por los pasillos de Dalton. Además, que parecía que su vida sexual era importante para todos…

"Escuche que trajo a cinco personas a la escuela y tuvieron una orgía en el campo de Lacrosse"

"Yo escuche que estaba seduciendo al profesor de biología"

"El primo del amigo de mi amiga dice que lo vio teniendo relaciones en el baño de un avión"

Eran rumores, si, pero el único que se sabía con certeza que era cierto, es que había tenido una relación muy breve con Blaine Anderson, quien ahora era su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto.

A Kurt no le caía nada bien ese _Sebastian Smythe_, y _no_, no era porque estuviera _celoso_.

De un día para el otro, el sujeto comenzó a aparecer en TODOS lados. Y no importaba cuanto intentara esquivarlo, cambiara la ruta para ir a clases, siempre acababa encontrándoselo.

Y eso solo podía acabar mal…

Sus peleas eran solo verbales, pero eran más crueles que cualquiera paliza.

Una vez habían hecho llorar a un pobre chico de primer año que había quedado atrapado entre ellos dos mientras se gritaban.

Era realmente fastidioso, y de vez en cuando, los insultos de Smythe lograban bajarle un poco el autoestima…

Pero otras veces, y esto jamás lo admitiría… le daban una sensación de adrenalina, que era casi adictiva, que lo provocaban a esperar con ansias a cruzárselo por los pasillos camino a la clase de Francés, para ver qué nuevo palabrerío se le ocurriría a la _suricata_ esta mañana.

Kurt se encontraba una tarde en la biblioteca de Dalton, buscando desesperadamente por el suelo la nueva edición de Vogue, que estaba SEGURO había dejado sobre la mesa cuando fue a sacar un libro de Historia.

¡Se estaba volviendo _loco_! No era lo suficientemente torpe como para que estas cosas le ocurrieran con tanta frecuencia… y si alguien le estaba jugando una broma, como en un principio había creído, esto ya había ido _demasiado_ lejos.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la calma, agarrar una silla y lanzarla contra la pared, unos pies se detuvieron junto a él.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Pregunto una voz gentil.

Y al levantar el rostro, ahí se encontraba Blaine Anderson en toda su gloria. Con sus hermosos ojos dorados, sonrisa de millón de dólares y cabello marca patentada.

Kurt tuvo que contener la respiración para no decir algo tonto.

Sin embargo, Blaine no pareció notar que la mandíbula se le había descolocado al verlo, y se agacho junto a él, manos al suelo.

- ¿Se te perdió algo…? -

- Ah… _Vogue_… mi revista… -

- ¡Aah! ¿Has leído la última edición? -

- Bueno, estaba por hacerlo pero… _desapareció_… -

- Oh no, _tienes _que leerla, ¡Necesitamos encontrarla! -

Y así fue como pasaron la mayor parte de la hora buscando la revista de moda, sin encontrar ni la más mínima pista. Sin embargo, no dejaron de charlar ni por un segundo, y por culpa de sus carcajadas la bibliotecaria acabo echándolos antes que pudieran dar con el paradero de la Vogue desaparecida.

No logro recuperar su revista, pero Blaine prometió prestarle la suya cuando fueran al _Lima Bean_ a tomar un café.

Y así los monótonos días de Kurt acabaron, reemplazados por citas de café y _Blaine Anderson_.

Su amistad con Blaine fue lo que hizo falta para que Kurt terminara de abrirse, y empezar realmente una nueva vida en Dalton.

Ya no temía en expandir las conversaciones que tenía con sus nuevos compañeros, y de a poco su interés por la música comenzó a regresar. Llegó a finalmente aceptar las múltiples proposiciones de Blaine, y unirse a los Warblers, que luego se volverían sus amigos más cercanos.

_(aunque todas estas cosas solo fomentaban su creciente obsesión no correspondida por cierto muchacho) _

Pero detrás de toda bella ilusión, siempre hay una cara negativa.

Y por supuesto, en este caso, uno no puede simplemente ser amigo de Blaine Anderson sin tener que lidiar de alguna manera con el diablo en persona.

Es decir, con Sebastian Smythe.

El sujeto era una _PLAGA_. Literalmente. Era como si tuviera un imán para saber cuándo Blaine y él se juntaban, y aparecer místicamente sin ser llamado.

¿Tomar un café? Al parecer a él también se le había antojado.

¿El cine? De coincidencia unos amigos lo habían dejado plantado para la misma función.

¿Breadsticks? Estaba por el barrio y los vio a través del vidrio, y le pareció _BUENA IDEA_ venir a saludar.

Kurt estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito. Aunque no podía hacerse la idea de por qué un sujeto como ese se tomaría tiempo de su vida solo para molestarlo, cuando podía estar acostándose con cualquiera o tomando martinis con modelos europeos (según decían los rumores).

_Quizás…_ y era un pensamiento que no le gustaba contemplar, el sujeto aún estaba enamorado de Blaine.

Habían sido pareja _¿O no?_ Y aún eran mejores amigos, y compartían el cuarto.

_Maldición_, definitivamente Sebastian también estaba detrás de Blaine y estaba intentando eliminar la competencia. Era tan obvio, que no podía creer que no lo hubiera visto antes.

Pero aunque Kurt sabía en su interior que no tenía ni un más mínimo de oportunidad, no iba a dejar que ese sujeto con cara de roedor le ganara.

Y así empezó una despiadada batalla entre ellos, de la que Blaine ni siquiera estaba enterado (y seguramente, tampoco el mismo Sebastian).

Y llegó un punto, en el que Kurt tomo conciencia que pasaba más horas del día pensando en maneras de ahogar a Sebastian en la fuente de la escuela sin ser atrapado, que en el supuesto "amor de su vida".

Y algo en aquella idea hacía que se estremeciera.

Se encontraba un día sobre las gradas del campo de Lacrosse, anotando ideas para un ensayo en su anotador, cuando vio a Blaine acercarse a Sebastian, que se encontraba en una práctica de última hora.

Le había traído algo para beber, y su mejor amigo se lo agradeció con un medio abrazo. Al siguiente momento se encontraban hablando, y riéndose a carcajadas… y todo el intercambio parecía tan sincero, y_ real,_ que Kurt simplemente… _tiro la toalla_.

A Sebastian de verdad le importaba Blaine, no era uno más.

Y si alguien era capaz de sacarle esa sonrisa al joven _anticristo_…

Kurt arranco una hoja de su anotador, en la que había dibujado tontamente un corazón con su nombre y el de Blaine, cuando recién estaba en las primeras fases de su obsesión.

La tiro a la basura, y mientras lo hacía, ya no estaba seguro de, de cuál de los dos amigos estaba más celoso.

Pero al día siguiente, ocurrió algo que jamás hubiera predicho.

En la junta de los Warblers, Blaine se paro encima de una mesa y pidió la ayuda de todos para darle una serenata a un EMPLEADO DEL GAP, que _ACABABA DE CONOCER_.

Kurt se sintió indignado, y no pudo evitar mostrarlo en su rostro.

Sebastian había estado junto a él todo este tiempo, y el sujeto simplemente iba y se enamoraba del primer extraño que intentaba venderle jeans pasados de moda.

_¡¿Cuál era su problema?! _

Por supuesto, la presentación fue un desastre, y el pobre muchacho (Jeremiah, _o como sea_) que a penas y reconocía a Blaine, fue despedido por culpa de las hormonas de un adolescente.

Lo único positivo, fue que todo este suceso ayudo a que la obsesión que sentía Kurt desapareciera por completo.

La siguiente semana paso en un intento desesperado por parte de él y Sebastian, de sacar a Blaine de la cama y convencerlo de que el mundo no era un lugar tan oscuro, que a todos les podía pasar, que nadie se estaba burlando de él en los pasillos de la escuela (aquello último era una mentira piadosa). Pero a fin de cuentas, Blaine debería superar el rechazo él solo, como todos lo habían ya hecho.

Mientras tanto, la vida de Kurt se resumió a lo de siempre. Clases, maratón de las películas de Iron Man con su compañero de cuarto, llamar a las chicas de Mckinley, ayudar a Nick a que finalmente le confesara su amor a Jeff… todo era tan normal que se había olvidado de el detalle principal sobre su estadía en Dalton, que había ayudado a que todas estas cosas ocurrieran.

Y un día, cuando salía de la clase de Francés Avanzado, se dio cuenta que sus anteojos de lectura ya no estaban sobre su pupitre.

- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó, alterándose muy de repente.

Esto había hecho que el vaso de agua rebalsara, Kurt no podía leer _nada_ sin sus lentes.

- Quizás se te cayeron… - Se le ocurrió a Nick, que comenzó a agacharse para buscar en el suelo.

- ¡NO! ¡Alguien los tomo! _¡Esta vez estoy seguro!_ -

Dio un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros, todavía nadie había salido de la clase, _excepto por…_

Kurt salió corriendo del aula, con la mandíbula tensa, y el rostro rojo de furia. Doblando por el primer pasillo, ubico a Sebastian pasando junto al salón vacío de música.

Y en una de sus manos, llevaba los anteojos perdidos.

Kurt lo empujo con rudeza dentro del salón, ganándose una mirada confundida del otro.

- _¡Tú!_ ¡TÚ TE ROBASTE MIS ANTEOJOS! -

Sebastian miro a su mano, por un instante con pánico, pero al otro, su sonrisa sarcástica ya había regresado lista para el desafío.

- Ah, _¿Eran tuyos?_ Debería haberme dado cuenta por el olor a _princesas Disney_…-

Y Kurt estalló.

_- ¡TE ODIO! - _

-¡YO TE ODIO AÚN MÁS! - No tardó Sebastian en contestar.

Y de la nada estaban besándose, los anteojos arrojados al suelo.

Kurt lo empujo contra la pared, tratando de conseguir dominancia en el asunto, mientras se aseguraba de introducir su lengua en la boca del otro. _Al parecer incluso besarse sería una pelea para ellos. _

Ninguno noto a Blaine observándolos desde la puerta, y yéndose con un suspiro resignado, y una expresión que decía que venía esperando hace semanas que esto ocurriera.

Y si luego de aquel día, las cosas Kurt dejaron de desaparecer, _nadie emitió un comentario al respecto. _


End file.
